My Light in My Darkness
by TigerDemonOwnz
Summary: Moving to a new city can be hard, especially when it comes to meeting others and settling down. Moving with their uncle, Ichigo and Shiro are learning to cope with their new lifestyle and new school. It's difficult - but can the Ichigo help the stranger he just met who's unable to see open his eyes to the light once again? Warning inside the story. Co-written with phoenixreal
1. Prologue

_Warning: Yaoi (boy on boy loving), Lemon, Mpreg (mention and_ eventually),_ Fluff, OCC. You know the usual stuff nothing new._

_Hello my lovely beautiful people. Yes it is I Lady TigerDemonOwnz and I just got some inspiration. I read this really good story on wattpad called The Boy Who Lost His Sight, and I'm basically doing a remix slash different story of the story. P.S. I couldn't get help from a friend._

_Okay who's ready for my first Bleach Fanfiction. I'm so excited so everyone. _

_Co-Writer: phoenixreal_

* * *

My Light in My Darkness

Prologue

"I remember it like it was yesterday."

Flashes of a car speeding to forward them. Lights all around blurry and fuzzy like little stars flickering here and there. Then darkness engulfed everything all around. Voices yelling and screaming.

"Grimmjow! Nelliel! My babies, Kami no my babies!" a hoarse voice yells into the depths of the night.

"Move out the fucking way…The fuck you mean I can't see them…I don't give two shits. Those are my children." a deep voice yells, but there was a crack in the voice, and there was pain in it. Why was their pain in a voice that shouldn't have pain?

'What happened? Why am I in so much pain? Why can't I see? Nel is she ok?'

That what I remember asking myself as I regained consciousness. All around me I hear people yelling, frantic, but wait are they going away? Paramedics are around me. I feel myself getting pulled out of my car onto the ambulance. 'Where's Nel' that's all I could think of in my head, then I finally asked "Where's my little sister at? Where is she at?" I ask frantically.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder, but when I looked up to see but I realized I couldn't see, I was just surrounded by darkness.

And then that was the start of it.

"Grimmjow," it sounds like my mom, why does he sound all sad. "You and your sister got in a car accident. But…" My mom paused taking a shaky breath "But she didn't make it honey." I practically smell the tears going down her cheeks. In the background I hear my dad tell my mom 'It's ok.'

Soon I felt that I was getting moved again and got put in a wheel chair. I heard the door move and I could tell by the smell of the clean air and disinfected spray I was in the hospital. I heard the doctors say 'Let's get him in a room'. I got to the room and moved to the bed with the help of the nurses, when the nurses left five minutes later after asking me questions and cleaning my wounds, the doctor came in saying 'Hello Mr. Jaegerjaquez.' In the soft spoken voice she had. She checked me over until I heard an 'uh oh'.

After she told us news of my conditions. I knew that the world I knew came to an end from that day on.

Now let me fast-forward this to the real part of this story. Where this story is going to be told in a different perspective then mine.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I hope you are loving the story. Well that's all I have to say.**

**Have a super awesome beautiful day.**

* * *

_**Fall**** 2013**_

"Can we buy some chocolates?" Half whine, half pleading voice beside my hand rang out.

"No." I was not going to fall for it. Again.

"Can we buy some skittles?" Still a whine. I sighed.

"No," I stated, crouching down to look at my ten-year-old brother in the eye. "You ate the whole king size Kit Kat all by yourself. No more sweets for today." Seriously, this kid could eat sweets until he popped if I let him. No, we had enough issues; my kid brother developing diabetes was not on the future agenda.

"But big brother..." Shiro pouted. Damn, was he cute when he did that.

My little brother isn't the average looking ten-year old boy his age, he is completely different. He has white hair, and gold-amber eyes. We didn't know why he was like that. But the doctors told my mom and dad that he was an albino, so that's why he had white hair and pale skin. They couldn't quite explain the strange variation of his eyes, however. Usually albinos had red eyes, missing the coloration. Nope, Shiro, once more had to be different. His sclera were black, and the iris was gold. He got stared at a lot because of it. Shiro is a mischievous little bother sometimes, but he was the type of person that you couldn't help but to fall in love with. There was something about his exotic look. Oh, and he looked like a copy of me, only in white. Some part of me was proud of that fact.

Shiro just kept looking at me with those infamous puppy dog eyes that everyone always falls for so easily. It's funny how he thinks I would fall for it but I'm not that gullible. I'm his big brother after all. I pride myself on being immune to his charms. Most the time, anyway.

"No, Shiro. You can't," I told him once again. I was doing my best to hide a smile. He was a lot like me in this fashion.

He grumbled something smart, crossing his arms to his chest. "Whatever. Uncle Kisuke will buy me some when he gets here," he said, looking away from me.

"If he ever gets here."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. It'd been three hours of waiting, and there was still no sign of my scatter brained uncle. It was bad enough I had a shit ass of a phone and plus I forgot his cell and house number. Sometimes I wasn't as smart as my test scores indicated and I didn't write the information down. When the stupid phone died, so did my only record of the numbers I needed. And of course, we didn't have any money to buy another charger.

I'm sure he will be here, but he didn't forget about us did he?

So here I was, standing with my brother at this big ass airport with our luggage, and I was wearing one of those lost people who looked like they lost their best friend expressions.

I looked around, nervously biting on my nails. It was a bad habit I'd picked up a long time ago. I was shifting uneasily. I really didn't know what I would do if he forgot to pick us up. I had no idea what to do here. This wasn't a place I was familiar with at all.

The day was so beautiful – the sun was shining brightly, typical Florida weather, and the sky looked like it was a painting, streaked with red, pink and gold. At least the weather cheered me up a bit, even though it was warmer compared to North Carolina.

Growing up in a small town called Lenoir, where there were days that left you saying what the hell in a heartbeat. But here in Florida, I can tell it is going to be a huge change for me and Shiro.

I circled around pacing like an idiot, waiting on my uncle; my brother was messing with the kids in the airport. I rather have him get on their nerves then mines. Then I stopped pacing and questioned myself. Should I ask for help? What if Uncle Kisuke don't show up? What am I supposed to do? I never been here before – shit, I've never actually been 50 miles away from Lenoir.

"Ichigo! Shiro!"

I heard a familiar voice from behind, so I turned around, and sighed in relief the moment I saw him.

He is a tall, well-built guy, wearing a lime green shirt, and a pair of gray camouflage cargo shorts was standing a few feet away from me.

He has messy blond hair, but the shade was dirty blond though, plus his hair was a little shorter than ours. He was smiling brightly, and he looked like he was going to explode with excitement anytime soon. We have that effect on people, well most of the time we do.

"Shiro!" I called him to come over here.

"Uncle Kisuke!" he squealed, and he immediately ran up to him and jumped on him asking for candy. All I could do was just shake my head and watch.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second mini Ichigo. I just got here and you're asking already asking for candy." Kisuke said, ruffling up his hair. "Don't you miss your favorite uncle?" he said dramatically holding his chest.

"Of course I missed you!" Shiro chattered. "You're the greatest uncle in the whole world because you get me candy when Ichigo says no." Kisuke grinned like a cat. I thought he was going to break his face from grinning, looking like an Aristo cat. He then turned to me.

"Hello, young strawberry." He called me by that stupid nickname, because of my hair, and well, my name. My name meant "he who protects". Unfortunately for me, it also was a homonym for the Japanese word for Strawberry. Considering the color of my hair, the name stuck.

I frowned. "Look, you stupid old pervert, I told you I hate that name," punching him in the back of the head. I didn't hit him _too_ hard.

"Ichigo, why do you abuse me so?" he cried, rubbing the back of his head rather dramatically.

I started laughing – I had forgotten I was supposed to be mad at him; forgotten that he was late by 3 hours, and forgotten he almost made me call the police or security for help.

He held open his arms to me for a hug, and hey what can I say, I can never be mad for long with my uncle. I came from beside him and hugged the hell out of him.

When we finally let go, I frown. "You're late."

He simply gave me an innocent look, scratching the back of his head. "Er, I know. Sorry, Ichi, but I had to catch up on some work, but I'm here now, aren't I?" Kisuke said apologetically.

"I know you are lying." I said crossing my arms behind my neck.

I shook my head, and stared at him for a minute. I smiled, thinking about the time he came and saw us in Lenoir, nothing has changed about him, not even his style.

His hair was messy as usual, though, it seem like it got worse than it usually was. I could tell that he might have just got out of bed not too long ago because his shirt was crumpled. I hoped it was clean because I hugged him again.

Letting go again.

"I know I'm irresistible and all, Ichi. But you don't have to dreamily gaze at me like that." Kisuke joked, crossing his arms to his chest.

I snorted. "_Is._ Irresistible. But nah, I was looking at your shirt to see if it's dirty. Because since I just hugged you, I do have the audacity to know if it is clean or I will have to take an hour long shower."

"Don't worry, mom, it's clean. But really Ichigo I did wash this shirt. I washed it yesterday to be precise, so now you don't have to run up my water bill."

I gave him a flat look.

He shrugged. "Whatever. Let's just get out of here, I need some food in my body." Kisuke annouced. He bent down and put Shiro on top of his shoulder, and wrapped his left arm around me. Being an ex-marine I could tell my uncle was in good shape because his arms was really muscular.

It was a few seconds before he said, "Hey! You have got thinner and more muscular!" he said proudly, squeezing me tightly. Yeah back in Lenoir I played a few sports like soccer, baseball, and wrestling.

"Yet I still remain the same height." I sighed as I realized I was only at his neck, which makes me 5'9, and in Florida most of the men I see are a little taller than me.

He laughed, "Don't fret dear nephew of mines. I'm certain that you'll grow up even more this year," he tried to cheer me up.

"I won't. My body is different and you know that." It was annoying to keep reminding him.

"Really? You know what, I forgot that we found out you can have kids like a girl."

"You're some type of stupid for someone who has a degree?" I said sarcastically, teasing him.

"Keep talking that shit, Ichigo. Keep talking, punk." Kisuke said, and we made our way towards the airport door.

"Aww, is the big ass baby mad or nah." I said.

"What's a big ass baby, Ichigo?" Shiro asked innocently. I knew the boy wasn't that innocent.

"It's nothing." My eyes squinted the moment we stepped outside of the main door. Wow, the sun really did shine more around here!

Kisuke chuckled as I blocked the sunshine from hitting my eyes using my hand "We need to get you some sunglasses ASAP, Ichi. At least, well until you're used to the weather around here."

"Is it always this bright here?"

"Not always, but most of the time it is, like eighty percent," he pointed out before looking at me upside down. "Oh dear."

"What?" I asked, turning my head side ways to look at him.

"You're wearing too much clothes." He said shaking his head in disapproval.

I looked at the people around us, and he was right. Most people around here was either in shorts, capris, dresses, or skirts. I might have to just break the Florida dress book of rules for wearing a long-sleeve, tight black shirt, a white and black jacket, and black skinny jeans.

But don't judge me you guys, I didn't know what to wear because it was cooler in Lenoir and it was raining there.

I sighed. "I don't think I can survive around here long, Kisuke."

"Again Ichi, don't think so much about it. There's a reason why you have such an amazing and wonderful uncle." Kisuke winked his eyes "You'll be fine. And you can start over everything here. Just trust me this once on this."

I curved a weak smile. He was right. It wasn't just a chance for me to turn over a new leaf – it was a chance for me to have a whole new life. It's my senior year – My last year to actually be somebody, anybody I wanted to be or portray, and not just this stupid, hideous-looking boy who everyone thought they could mock everyday.

Kisuke gave me an assuring smile before before he suddenly sighed, "Oh, I almost forgot to welcome you."

"What you mean?" being as curious as I am.

"Welcome to your new paradise, Tampa Bay, Florida!"

_**My Light in My Darkness**_

I've been here in Florida for ten days, and counting so far. And I loved every single day of it already – everything seemed so perfect enough for me. Our house was only a five to ten minute walked to the beach which was really cool to me.

It was almost about two-thirds of my parents' house back in Lenoir, and it had no pool or game room, but it was everything a house needed.

A room for my uncle, a room for me, a room for my little brother, a guest room, three bathrooms and a middle-sized kitchen, and a lounge – which was the perfect size for the three of us.

Uncle Kisuke worked as a pediatric neurologist at the St. Joseph's Hospital. So far I know that he is working on getting his doctorate degree online – it's nice that my uncle is still continuing the family tradition of becoming some type of doctor, and I'm completely sure that he loves his job.

I could tell.

He'd said to me that we could live here together with him in Florida when he finally got done taking all of his courses in the medical field and got his masters – even without any kids, he was really confident that he was capable of raising us as his own. It was almost a last promise to my parents.

It'd been a while since my uncle had a decent home and everything. But finally he got us here with him.

I was happily enough to oblige – seeing the fact I didn't really have anything left for me in Lenoir except for my Aunt Lisa whom I'd never liked.

I took a picture of our family together from the nightstand, and stared at it. It had been more then six years since it happened – since my parents and my unborn twin sisters died in a car accident.

Shiro and I weren't in the car that evening. I was only eleven, Shiro was just four and Uncle Kisuke twenty-nine.

I could still remember everything perfectly. Uncle Kisuke and I had been watching a movie together in the living room, and Shiro was already fast asleep on his lap, after watching his favorite movie.

Kisuke then picked up a call, and suddenly cried – and I never in my life seen my uncle cry like he did that night before. I was like something really terrible had happened – and it was true; my parents and sisters left us forever

Everything was still very vivid – their faces, their laughter, and their love for there family.

"Oh my dear Ichigo. Knock, knock," I heard a playful voice from behind the door, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, you can come in."

Kisuke poked his head through the open door like we was trying to make sure he wasn't going to be attacked. "What are you doing?" he asked in a singsong voice, grinning.

"Nothing. I was just sitting around being in my thoughts like the little nerd I am."

He laughed, and walked into my bedroom. It was just a normal sized room for a teenager. I knew Kisuke tried his best to make it look like my room from back home so it can be all cozy and comfy, but with a new twist – it had black wallpaper decorated the wall with some white rectangles and squares that looked like a place where picture frames should be at on the walls – and he had some anime posters in the white rectangles and squares. He had One Piece, Fairy Tail, Naruto and more. I bet he knew I would like what he did with my room. And a white mac computer displayed on a smart black desk that matched the rest of the furniture.

Did I mention how there are times that my uncle was the best?

"Well that's new, I never took you as a nerd but as a fighter, Ichigo" he said as he made himself comfortable lying next to me on this great bed.

"I do have to keep my grades up if I want to go to college soon."

"I know that. I just see you as a smart boy with extraordinary intelligence."

"I wonder where I got my so called extraordinary intelligence from. I know it wasn't you."

"Hey!" Kisuke exclaimed.

I chuckled a little bit and smiled, and kept my eyes to look on the picture I was holding up. There was silence between us and we just laid there, looking at our family picture on our last Christmas with everyone together at home, before the death of them.

Shiro hugged dad while I stood beside mom with her hand around me and my hand on her huge belly, Uncle Kisuke had draped his arms lazily around his brother and his sister-in-law; big grins decored our faces, and there were snowflakes on the windows behind us.

"Do you miss them, uncle?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He breathed out. "Yeah. I really do."

"Me too." I said immediately, sighing. I held myself together, trying to control myself from spilling any tears. "I miss them dearly, I wish we could see Yuzu and Karin be born and be able to say I'm a big brother again." Kisuke had slipped his arm around me, to make me feel better. I realized that you don't know what you have until it's gone. Uncle Kisuke and Shiro are all the family I've got left.

There was nothing left for me in Lenoir I'd pretty much stopped trying in class by the end of my junior year. It wasn't like I had millions of friends, and a busy social life I was leaving behind.

So when Uncle Kisuke tentatively asked me on his last visit, "Ichigo, you remember I promised to let you and Shiro stay with me in Florida when I got myself situated. Well. Do you think you'd really, really be ok with moving in with me after summer ended?"

"Can I start packing now?"

My uncle laughed, "Sure thing, dude."

Believe me or not, I couldn't wait to move here, and for this day to come. Because moving to Florida meant I could have a new start in life. I could start all over if I wanted to.

"School starts tomorrow, you know."

I scoffed. "Obviously."

He let out a chuckle. "Got everything you need? Books, clothes, pens, notebooks, papers…"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it all covered old man."

"I'm not old." Kisuke said pouting.

"Then how come you forgot about it yesterday."

I had brought everything he though I might need to survive around here. My closet was now full of brand new clothes, like Shiro – mostly skinny jeans, shorts, sweat-pants, and some new shirts and hoodies.

And technically, Uncle Kisuke became my unofficial wanna be stylist.

I cleared my throat. "Do you think my first day will be fine? What if everyone hates me or some shit and start rumors. Like they did back in Lenoir." I asked, my tone decreasing as I utter each word.

"Ichigo, you're not in fucking Lenoir, you in Tampa, okay?"

He turned his eyes to mine, giving me his usual, assuring smile. "You will be fine Ichigo. Remember you're a fighter not an insecure chick, just be you and anyone will love or like you, if they don't I say fuck 'em."

I laughed. "Sometimes, you really are the best uncle in the world, Kisuke."

"What can I say, I am the best. And you will always be my stubborn nephew, Ichi," and we both laughed together – just like old times when mom and dad was with us.

_**My Light in My Darkness**_

I spent almost my entire weekend trying to decide what to wear on my first day of school. I know I sound like a girl, I am a perfectionist and I will, no need to look my best on my first day of school. People always told me that it was always important to make a great first impression and damn it, I'm going to do the best first day of school impression ever. This is exactly why I'd been trying on almost everything inside my closet.

The suburbs around here were all the higher end of the middle class; huge houses, perfect front lawns, and shiny cars on their driveway. Our house would be considered as the second or third smallest around here compared to the others. To me this was a pretty big house from what I saw in other neighborhoods on my way to the house from the airport.

I had got a feeling that there will be a lot of kids around here that where rich and didn't show it or partially rich or just had were in the just had money category. But even though Hillsborough High School was a public school. I wished it was one of those schools that made you wear a uniform instead. At least then, I wouldn't have to worry about what the heck I was going to wear on my first day. Oh my god this was so frustrating.

But usually I don't worry so much about what I wear to school, but this time it's different; I can feel it. Back in Lenoir, I'll be like fuck it. I put on my red converses, a black hoodie, and gray sweat pants; there was no reason to get all dressed up. I had no friend there and I always got into fights because of my hair color, which I love, it came from my mother. They were just mad because orange is my natural color and it looks good on me.

I had no boyfriend – wait boyfriend, yeah I'm gay, so everybody don't get your panties in a bunch. I had no real friends except for a few people I'd known because of a science project; nothing more.

I was completely hated for no reason, saying I'm a trouble maker. It wasn't my fault I'd been born different any more than it was Shiro's fault that he was born albino. Try to explain that to kids who based their opinions on appearances alone.

Monday morning had come, I got up a little earlier than I usually do, and started to search for the right outfit. It was hot and humid outside. Hmm, that calls for wearing light colors.

I wonder what everyone else is going to wear. What if I make any real friends? So many what if questions. If Shiro was in my room he would say "Ichigo, you will look fine in anything." He was such a kiss up sometimes; that little knuckle head.

I shrugged, and decided to wear a pair of white skinny jeans, black and white checkered suspenders, a white wife beater that clung tightly to me, a checkered black and blue shirt that I left unbuttoned, and we can forget my new pair of shoes, my retro black, white, and blue Air Jordan's. My outfit to me wasn't that fancy or too simple, it just right for me. I went to my full body mirror and fixed my hair. I stepped back to inspect myself. I gave myself a whistle.

"Damn Ichigo, your one sexy ass devil." I said to myself.

I slipped on my backpack into one shoulder before storming down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen. Man, I was hungry.

Since I was up early today, I decided to prepare some breakfast for my love ones. I supposed that they were getting ready for their days too.

Shiro would be here any minute. That kid was like me, incredible, and he never needed any help to get ready for school.

"Morning, Shiro." I greeted my brother as he showed up in the kitchen wearing blue converses, tan cargo shorts, and blue sleeveless hoodie. I put some toast on the table, as Shiro slipped into one of the chairs.

"Morning Ichigo. You look nice today."

"Thank you, so do you. Did you knock on Uncle Kisuke door?"

He nodded, and I nod my head. This kid, I told you he knew what to do with out even having to be told.

It was always amusing on how he coped with everything that happened in our family these past few years. He was my little brother and I was his big brother, and I love him more than anything in the world. If he had to fight I will fight with him in a heart beat.

I grabbed a piece of toast, buttering it before putting it in my mouth, I heard a yawn behind me. I turned around to see my uncle walk in wearing a pair of boxers His dirty blond hair was sticking up everywhere as he rubbed at his eyes.

"You really could put your clothes on. No one want to see you dick flapping around." I said, cringing away from him as he touched my butt.

"My dear Ichigo, you have such a firm butt." He said as he try to reach out and touch me again.

I punched him. "Get your hands off of me you old pervert, you're so gay!" I cried angrily

"Ichigo stop abusing me, you're so mean to me," putting a hand to his heart. "And for your information, I'm only thirty-five and I'm bi-sexual unlike someone here." He got up from the chair he was in and put two pieces of bread in the toaster.

"Ichigo what is gay?" he asked with big wide eyes looking at me.

"In the dictionary; it means happy, but in the way I said it, it means you like boys," going in professor mode

"Cool! Can I be gay?" being as enthusiastic as he could be.

I raise an eyebrow at him and shooked my head. He murmured something about being weird and went to get another piece of toast and his new school map. Like me, he was excited to start a new semester at a new school.

Especially when he knew his school was three times bigger than his old one.

I grinned at Shiro wickedly and took the toast he was eating.

"Ichigo!" he cried "Give me my toast back."

"Oh, you want this," holding the toast out in front of him. He nodded, and went to take it, but I pulled it back at the last second - and ran my tongue over the whole top of it, licking every inch of it that had butter on it, making a loud "Mmmm," sound.

He gasped as I held it back out to him, my eyes crinkling with laughter. "Ichigo you're such a jerk! Jeez, you're seventeen not twelve, so grow up." He scolded me, as he pushed my hand, and the now licked toast away from him in distaste.

"So you're telling me to act my shoe size or not," eating the toast that's in my hand.

"Umm. Is that a trick question?" I just laughed, and finished the toast, shrugging.

"I really did miss you guys," Kisuke stated, laughing and wiping the tears from his eyes. He then looks at us, "I promise, I'll take care of you two with my life, even if you I don't act like it most of the time."

"We know." Shiro and I said in unison.

We both smiled, and I knew he was telling us the truth. Kisuke Urahara-Kurosaki might be the most disgusting, annoying, and childish uncle in the world.

But sometimes – just when he wanted to, he could be an adult when he wanted to.

The big happy assuring grin that stretched across his face was on of the times His gray eyes were soft, and caring.

My life would be fine. And even better, well I hope so.

_**My Light in My Darkness**_

* * *

**Okay everyone that is chapter one of my, I meant our story. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite this story.**

**And don't forget to go and check out phoenixreal stories.**

**Untill then, Tiger and Phoenix signing out. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely beautiful fans, thank you for all the review. I havn't really gotten nice review, if you have seen my other stories. I was younger then but I'm older now. All them negative reviews made me stop writing and I lost all inspration. Now I have found it. I give a shoutout to all the writers I look up to up here, and I know most of them know who they are, I wanted to say thanks, thanks to all of you.**

**Have a super awersome beautiful day. Now on to the story. **

* * *

I was thirty minutes early.

Uncle Kisuke had dropped me off first because my school was closer than Shiro's. I really didn't know the way around here just yet, so I didn't want to drive myself and then get lost. Getting lost on the first day, now that would be embarrassing.

The schools Shiro and I attended were a fairly close distance to each other, so just in case of an emergency Kisuke could just ask me to walk when I didn't have the car. Unfortunately, that would be about ninety percent of the time.

As I walked up to the school, the gate across the main entrance was open but as I walked up to the front door, there was nobody around. The school ground was as huge as I had expected it to be. There was a field on one side with a whole bunch of flowers with a fountain in the middle; it also had a sitting area over there to. On the other side was a parking lot.

I decided to look around for a bit, seeing that I was very early. The school buildings look old, like something you would see off of Harry Potter or something. The color was brownish red brick color and the framing was white, but a lot of it looked like it could use a coat of paint. Before going to the main door to the school there was a little digital sign that said 'Welcome back Terriers,' I was guessing that was the mascot, how cute.

I got into the school building, admiring all the paintings that were lined up neatly on the wall noticing that they were simply elegant. The school hallway was very huge, and I couldn't help but to feel so lucky that I get to study in this school even if it was just for one short year. I turned into a corner, and instead of what thought would be more paintings, it was tall lockers attached to the wall. Hmm, I wondered which one would be mine.

After a while, students started filling in the building, and I was freaking out just a little bit, ok a lot of a bit. Social anxiety was never something I considered myself to suffer from, but it certainly appeared that I was having a flare up at the moment. I looked down to myself seeing if I looked fine. Nothing too fancy or too simple. My hands started sweating and shaking a bit while my heart beat increased rapidly.

'Ichigo breathe, breathe' I thought to myself.

I was over thinking everything, I just knew it. But what was I scared of? Not making friends? Getting teased? Not like I hadn't lived most my life with those conditions.

I turned to look. I saw people staring at me as they came in and I was hearing whispers. Okay, I'm being totally paranoid about almost everything right now. If they're staring and whispering maybe that could be a good thing right? Right?

Choking down the fear I exhaled and closed my eyes. I couldn't screw this up. This year was my only chance to actually be someone and maybe just maybe find my first boyfriend. I might be a hell of a lot happier, and a little more confident than I was when I was in Lenoir, but I was still way too insecure.

As I started walking, everything was well, I supposed. None of the students gave me nasty or wry looks. Which was very good, they only gave me a curious glance, which most people give to a new person on their turf. I also heard some girls says 'Oh my god he's so cute and look, I love his style' and some boys said 'Good Kami, look at that ass.' I bet I was so red. But I do have to say these Florida boys was S.E.X.Y.

I walked down farther into the school; exploring everything in there, I reached a section where I saw a huge glass display of trophies. I stood there looking at each trophy, but I notice most of them were from the basketball team. Then something else had caught my attention in the glass display.

'Hall of Fame'

My eyes was fixated on the board which had the basketball team players names written on it. If I had to guess, they were the best on the team the school have ever had. That is why their names were written on the 'Hall of Fame' board.

_Team Captain: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques_

That's an interesting name. Without me knowing it, I was saying the name.

"Hello?"

I snapped my head to the left. A raven-haired girl was standing beside me, wearing a huge smile on her face. She's had a pair of huge black eyes, and she was short, really short, almost midget size short. Her skin was fair, which surprised me a bit. At least some people in Florida didn't have tan skin.

She wasn't the type of girl who people would say 'drop-dead gorgeous' but she was pretty enough in my eyes.

A grin stretched across my face quickly as she was the first person that gave me a genuine smile.

"Hey," I said trying to sound cool, which I doubted had succeeded, though. I wasn't a cool person to other people then my little Shiro-chan.

"You're new here, aren't you?" she asked, returning the smile.

I nodded rubbing my head, smiling sheepishly back at her. "Yeah."

"I'm Rukia." She stretched her hand out for a handshake.

"Ichigo."

"As in the one who protects right?"

I stared at her in disbelief. She was the first person to every get the meaning of my name right. Yep, we're going to be great friends.

She smiled again. "With that look on your face it seems like I was the first person to say that and not strawberry."

I still looked at her in amazement. But I really should really stop that, momma told me staring is rude.

"Yes, you are right."

"So Ichigo, what grade are you in?" she asked me excitedly. "I'm a senior."

"Really? I'm a senior too!" I said enthusiastically like we were the only ones of our kind. "But I haven't got my schedule, though. I was way too early to get it."

She raised her arm to look at her wristwatch. "Class will start in about sixteen minutes, oops fifteen minutes now," she announced before lifting her eyes back to me. "I can show you where the office is if you want."

"Sure," I commented, sighing as I dramatically threw my hands up in the air. "I've been wandering around the school but there was no place that looked like the office." I laughed sheepishly.

Rukia averted her eyes to the trophy case. "I saw you looking at the case, are you interested in basketball?"

I glanced back at the trophy case and shook my head. "I was at one point, but not anymore. I used to play basketball at my old school. But I'm not interest in basketball anymore."

Rukia nodded. "I bet you were really good. I would have love to see you play, Ichigo."

"Really?"

"Mhm," turning her head to the side as she grinned. "Back on a new topic, I think we should get going. Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go."

This was a great start after all – does my mental happy dance – I just made my first friend.

_**My Light in My Darkness**_

Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me.

Those two words are technically my most-said words when I was in my first class of the day; English.

I was sitting at the back of the class, holding up a textbook with my hands – and to be honest, I was scared to even move – what, the almighty Ichigo is scared – you guys just don't know. I may be a fighter but this was my biggest fear. My body was getting hot, I could feel the beads of sweat on my forehead and neck; I dropped my textbook and wiped it off.

The door to the class flung open and a young woman trudged her way into the class, holding a stack of books in her hands. The teacher was beautiful, really. Her purple hair shimmered as the sunlight that was coming in from the window hit it. She looked to be in her twenties, but some teachers may just look young; they could be older, so, maybe in her thirties. A huge smile was decorating her face.

"Hello everyone! I'm Yoruichi Shihoin, but you can call me Ms. S or Ms. Yoruichi. I hope you guys had a fantastic summer," she said happily. "And I also hope we all can work together," clasping her hands together. Her eyes wandered around the room as she observed her new students. "To start off, turn to the person next to you and discuss your favorite novel with him or her."

I gasped, and my heart instantly dropped to my feet.

Why? Out of all the tasks available in the world, my new teach had to be the one to choose the task that'd involve talking to the person sitting next to me. The person that scared the hollows out of me.

Why was I scared of my new neighbor that much?

Well, let me have the honor to tell you that adventure I had happen earlier this morning.

Everything pretty much started when Rukia and I had gotten my schedule from the office, and then we both studied it together. It turned out Rukia and I were in the same class for a few subjects, including the first one for today. I couldn't be thankful enough. At least I knew I wasn't going to turn up alone.

Rukia told me everything I should know about this school while we were walking down to our first class which was English. She was a really friendly person, and I was really happy that I finally made a friend. I heard that friendship is something really valuable, and once you've found one, you'd never want to let go. I wished Rukia was the one I was looking for.

I cleared my throat as I pretended to be looking around. "So, anything interesting about this school, like boys?"

Rukia was walking in front of me and suddenly stop as I ran into her and stop. Turning around she asked, "Are you bi or whatever?"

"Nah, I'm gay." I was looking for her to be disgusted, but she wasn't, no the little midget was grinning.

"Am I dreaming? Finally I have a gay friend!" Out of all the reactions to me going gay, my new and only friend squealing wasn't one of them.

"Calm down, Calm down. All I really asked how it is here," I said with a hand on my hip. I shook my head as we started back walking.

Her face blushed. "Oh sorry, I'm a yaoi fan girl. But there's nothing weird at this school so far that I know, it's normal as usual. We have our bad boys, cute boys, sexy boys, and nerdy boys-" Rukia shrugged, moving a strand of her hair over her ear. "- you know, the normal stuffs."

I had a strong tendency to say I don't know what 'normal stuffs' were, and the fact she hadn't really say anything other than the type of boys around here, but I kept it to myself, "Oh. Nice."

Rukia smiled at me. "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll go easy on you." She said, looking at me.

"What you mean they'll go easy on me?"

"Oh my," she said thoughtfully tapping her finger on her chin. "Let me break it down. Seventy percent of the boys here are straight, but the rest are gay or bi. And you are a little cutie; when I came in the school and heard some boys talking saying that the new boy was cute. So I'm sure you'll be fine. Now don't worry that pretty little head." she assured. "Plus I know you're scared and all but trust me, there isn't anything thing scary around here."

I heaved a small sigh, looking down at the marble floor. "Yea. I guess I-"

I stopped walking abruptly when my left shoulder hit something hard, causing me to fall on my ass. Rukia helped me up and I rubbed my butt, cursing my inner clumsiness before finally raising my eyes to the 'thing' I'd just hit.

Well, it wasn't exactly a thing, though. It was a human. A human male to be precise.

A tall ass human male at that.

I let out a gasp and closed my mouth. Man, he look athletic. "Oops. I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to run into you." My voice was muffled and the boy didn't even turn himself to at least look at me. Feeling guilty. I continued to ramble, "Seriously, though. I'm sorry if I made you mad, I-"

As the boy finally turn himself to look down at me, my mouth clamped shut. It was not because of the intensity of his killer gaze, or because he was the hottest guy I'd seen. But at the fact, his eyes were hidden under some black shades. I do have to say he sure did look good in them.

"Watch where the fuck you going, dumbass," he said, his voice was low, firm and was intimidating enough to chase anyone away, and maybe including me. "You have eyes don't you right? Then way don't you fucking use it properly, retard."

Growing some balls. "Yes, I have eyes, but I'm not a retard. You the one to talk, can't you fucking s-"

I got cut off by Rukia's sudden squeak, and she then yanked my arm. "Oh god. We're sorry Grimmjow. He's new here so he doesn't know-" she paused, zipping her mouth shut like her life depended on it. "So-sorry again. We'll just go now. Bye!"

Just like that, Rukia pulled me away from there, and we were speeding up as if we were really late to class. I still had my eyes on him though as we were walking (technically, jogging) ourselves as far as we could from the boy. It was like he was the leader of some sort of a dangerous gang, and no one messed with him.

I gulped. What if it was true?

When Rukia finally stopped jogging. I realized we were far enough from that mysterious boy. Both of us were slightly panting for breath, especially me.

"Why are we running away for?" I asked. I though I should know if I really did mess with a gang leader, who was allowed to wear shades at school. I don't have time to be caught up in gang activity. "Rukia?"

She just stared at me, and took a couple of moments before she said, "Um, I wouldn't exactly say we were running away from Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow? Was that his name?" I asked dubiously before something hit me like a ton of bricks. "Wait, hold on, why do his name sound so, I don't know, familiar."

Rukia shrugged. "You've probably seen his name in the trophy case. He's pretty popular around here, and cute too."

I laughed. "Yeah, he really is. So his name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He's the basketball team captain of this school." I said kinda cheerfully, almost forgetting he could be a leader of a dangerous gang.

"_Was."_

"Excuse me, come again?"

She sighed, her shoulders slumping down. "The word is _was_. Grimmjow was the captain of the basketball team." Rukia said, and there was a hint of pity in her eyes. A few moments of silence passed. "He had quit the team about almost more than a year ago."

"Oh. Really." I was somehow surprise to hear the news. "That's a shame."

"It is, isn't it?"

My mind began to generate a few hypotheses as to why the boy quit basketball. Maybe he was really a gang leader, and he was caught doing a serious crime in school. The basketball coach made him quit because he wasn't good as a captain. Or maybe he just didn't have good grades, I guess? But I don't know.

But I was really really hoping that he wasn't a gang leader.

"Do you know why he quit basketball?" I queried, curious.

Rukia didn't answer me immediately and she seemed to be thinking about something. It look like her head was going to explode. "It's a long story." Her voice was almost inaudible especially with the noisy background of everybody's conversation.

I bit my lower lip, my hands gripping the straps of my bookbag. "I'm sure there's enough time. It can't be that of a long story, can it?" I said, flicking my eyes to her. I couldn't explain why I was so interested to hear Grimmjow's story. But I think it's because I had to make sure he wasn't in crime.

"Do you really want to know, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Her feet stopped moving so I stopped walking, too. "Didn't you notice that he was wearing shades just then?"

"Yes."

He was wearing black shades, and that was the main point of my curious thoughts. I knew we were in Florida, but really, did he really have to wear sunglasses? Even I didn't need them on all the time, and I just moved here from the slums.

Rukia had a nervous look on her face as her eyes wandered around the hallway. "Well, he's wearing the glasses for a reason," she said, her voice was getting lower and lower.

It took me about seven seconds to realize she was talking about the shades. It's not my fault that my mind tend to wonder; I knew I was suppose to be listening.

"Oh, really. Why?"

She took a deep breath, and looked around like she was making sure no one would hear her – like she was going to say something really epic, and top secret. Rukia leaned closer to me, and whispered.

"Ichigo, he's – he's blind."

"What, really?" I asked.

"Yes."

To say I wasn't surprised when she told me the guy I'd just hit was blind is an obvious false statement. I was totally utterly shocked and it was increased my curiosity even more. There were so many questions I wanted to ask, like, why was he still attending this public school instead a special school for the blind, and what happened for him to lose his eyesight? I bet it was tragic.

But then our first class was almost starting, so I just had to keep all the questions to myself for a while.

Little did I know, I wouldn't have to wait for a while as my new neighbor in our first class turned out to be the blind guy himself. I could just inquire all the answers from Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez himself instead of asking Rukia if I wanted to know about his blindness.

There was no way I could go up to Grimmjow and just asked him what happen then he'll think I'm weird or something. And his look was kinda sorta intimidating. But I'm getting used to it. I'm at least not as overwhelmed as I was this morning.

I cleared my throat, taking a sideways glance at him. He hadn't moved his body at all, not even the slightest. His hands were placed on the table, and his eyes were staring to the front.

Honestly I wasn't scared any more. But I was nervous. Not at the fact he was – different – from anyone else. But I don't know, there was something about him that I can't just place my finger on.

Oh well, that something else could just he his sexy ass looks, like goddamn, he was like a Greek god, a blind one at that. He was a blunette – I guess that is a word – well, he had blue spiky hair and he had a strand in front of his face, and it was cut short. I swear to god that Grimmjow was in the hot category. Half of his face was covered with the black shades so I couldn't really imagine how he really looked. So far that I could see, he looked like he had a nice body with muscles. He had a nice face from what I could see, but oh, those lips. Those lips looked delectable, especially to kiss.

Taking a breath, I finally turned myself to face him. "Hey."

No response.

This wasn't such a good start.

"Umm, I'm Ichigo – Ichigo Kurosaki." I tried again not giving up.

Still nothing.

I thought of giving up since it was obvious that he didn't want to talk to me, but then he turned his head in my direction. I squeaked at the sudden action – it was a manly squeak, not a girly squeak. "Are you the boy who had ran into me in the hall?" he asked flatly.

"Er, yeah."

He nodded, looking to the front again. "Great. A slow ass boy who doesn't know how to use his eyes properly is sitting next to me and now he thinks I am a freak. Just like everyone else. This should be one hell of a senior year." Grimmjow said, sarcasm hitting every syllable of words.

"Take it easy big guy, who said I think you were a freak?" I said, defending myself, "Sounds like you're the one who think of yourself that damn way."

He shrugs. "Whatever, so go fuck yourself."

'Relax, Ichigo. This guy has been through a lot, so relax,' I said in my head, trying to calm myself. I asked him, "What's your favorite novel?"

"I fucking hate reading." His voice was indifferent.

I blinked my eyes. That was a low blow. It was something I used to get back in Lenoir, so I didn't really mind it much. Truthfully, it was actually heck a lot better than what I had got back there.

Looking on the bright side, at least we were talking. Even though he seemed to be the aggressive type of guy.

"Really? Oh well, I like 'The Hunger Games' books. It's about a girl and she has to compete in a contest and stuff. It's very interesting." I laughed sheepishly, shaking my head. "I'm also into romance books, so you can call me a hopeless romantic."

He remained silent, his face was blank. I wondered for a second if he was suffering from a strained neck because his head wasn't moving. I think it could be broken, too or he was just mad.

No, of course not stupid. Well. He better not be mad. He look way to good to mess his face up with wrinkles.

"Er, are you okay? Do you want me to get you any help or anything?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't get mad at me. I heard a grumble coming out of him, and it seemed like he was rolling his eyes under those glasses. I bit my lip. "I didn't mean to be a bother or anything. Just thought you need help becau-"

"No, I don't need any fucking help. Why don't you people get a damn clue?" Grimmjow said, sighing heavily. His voice was deep, and firm, and he made it sound like he was going to kill me.

"Ok," was all I could say. "I'm sorry if I made you mad…" I wiped my sweaty palms on my thighs slowly. "I'll just keep quiet now…"

The guy named Grimmjow surprised me again when he spoke, "I think The Hunger Games is stupid. I mean there's no way in hell that the government would let teenagers and kids fight just to be rich. I think all of it is bullshit. And the kiss at the end, it was fake. There's no such thing in love."

I raised an eyebrow. "You really don't believe in love, do you?"

"No."

I snorted and mumbled, "Figured that one out easily."

Running a hand through my hair, I started to continue. "So..."

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

"Me?"

"Yes you, are you that retarded?"

"I'm not retard and my name is Ichigo." Didn't I tell him that already?

"Well, Ichigo, do you?" he asked quietly.

"What?"

He let out a grunt. "Do you believe in the L word?"

I laughed. "Yes, I do believe in love. I told you, I'm a hopeless romantic."

He smirked. "I figured out that one easily."

I smiled, looking at him intently. He's got two eyebrow piercings on his left eyebrow. And his smile was actually one of those rare smiles that you just couldn't help but smile with him. His teeth were pearly white, but his canine teeth were really sharp like some vampire like thing.

I caught myself staring at him before clearing my throat.

Ms. Yoruichi walked towards our tables, wearing a sweet smile. I saw that her teeth had sharp canines too, maybe she and Grimmjow could be related but then again, Ms. Yoruichi had a darker complexion. She shifted her gaze to my direction. "Hi there. I've never seen you around before."

"Uh, yeah. I just moved to Florida." I told her, smiling. "My name is Ichigo."

"Oh, I see," Ms. Yoruichi grinned, averting her eyes to Grimmjow. "I saw you two were having an interesting conversation together," she commented.

I let out an awkward chuckle. "Oh, yeah we was. Grimmjow is…" I paused myself, trying to thing something polite to describe him. "Er, he's quite a nice person to talk to. We was talking about The Hunger Games and…love."

She nodded. "Alright then. I'll just leave you both alone to continue now," Ms. Yoruichi said conversationally. She placed a hand on Grimmjow's head smiling, before walking to another group conversating. What was that about?

"Don't you think she's nice? I think she's nice but has a spark of feistiness." I commented, looking over at Ms. Yoruichi. "This class, I'm expecting it to be interesting."

Grimmjow scoffed. "You just met her about a half an hour ago. How can you tell if she is nice or not?" He made a point, his tone was sharp as usual.

"I can tell in her eyes," I simply said.

"You're strange."

"I know that already," I said, chuckling.

A couple of minutes went by silently and awkwardly. I mean what else could I say to him? Grimmjow also didn't show any sign that he would talk to me. I looked around filling in my time in this class. When my gaze landed on Grimmjow, curiosity was burning deeply in my soul. I really wanted to know that whole story of him.

So then, I just asked, "What happened…to you?"

It took him some time before he breathed out, and his body flinched slightly. "Soon enough, you'll know about it yourself. No one ever asked me that question, but then again news travels fast. So everyone in this school knows about it," Grimmjow said, and there was a hint of tiredness in his tone, "That's how this school, or maybe the world, fucking works."

I looked at him closely. "Why don't you just tell me? I want to hear it from you, not anyone else."

Grimmjow turned his head to me.

I added, leaning closer to him, "I know how it feels. When people talk behind you, especially about the things you don't like to hear – it's not the best feeling in the world."

Peering curiously at me, he asked, "You're not fucking disabled, are you?"

I chuckled lightly, shaking my head, "People talk about everyone and everything. They don't just talk about disabled people." I mused.

His head dropped down, "Yeah. People can be annoying. That's one reason I hate people."

"What's the other reason?"

"I hate their bullshit."

The bell let out a loud ring, and I frowned, sighing slowly. I was just starting to get closer to Grimmjow, but now class was over. There were a lot of things I just wanted to tell him and for some reason, I like talking to him. Grimmjow wasn't bad at all, and he sure wasn't a gang leader. He was grumpy and sarcastic, but deep down, I knew he was a nice guy. Somewhere.

After taking out his folded walking stick out of his bag, Grimmjow got up to his feet. As he was about to make his first step away from his seat, he turned around again.

"Yo."

"Hm?"

Then he told me, "It was an accident. Things in life can be shitty but stuff is like that sometimes." And he went to leave.

"Wait!" I almost yelled.

He stopped and turned. "What, weirdo?"

"What's your name?" I asked, already knowing it.

"It's Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Later," he said with that rough voice of his before leaving that class.

* * *

**I have a poll on my profile, and I would love if you lovely fan could go do it. I'm trying to figure if I want my new story to be Naruto or another Bleach story.**

**But any thanks for reading. Don't forget to FFR; Follow, Favor, and Review.**

**And Go To The Poll**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my beautiful fans of this story, I hope everyone is safe from the storm in the south. I was so scared because I don't like storms and I could have sworn we might have a tornado. But anyway I hope everyone went and did the poll for my new story, it would really help a lot please. -This was so old you guys.**

**Everyone if y'all want to read the real story of this is on wattpad. The link is here www. Wattpad story /3297489 –the –boy – who –lost –his -sight or just type wattpad the boy who lost his sight.**

**But Have a super awesome beautiful day. Drumroll please.**

_**My Light in My Darkness**_

And they said curiosity killed the cat.

But this time bitches, the cat made me be the one curious.

"Grimmjow! Hold on!" I shouted, literally jumping out of the chair before I started chasing the guy name Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

I thought he was going to stop, like he did last time, but then again that was just my luck, and my luck had ran out apparently. I knew he wasn't going to stop for me like a normal human being would, if something was practically screaming their names. My prediction was right, and he didn't show any stopping. Grimmjow even sped up his pace, and eventually made his way out of the class door.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing?" Ms. Yoruichi asked, her eyes held concerns as he walked pass the teacher's table without saying a thing. I showed her a quick smile before rushing out of the class.

I turned my head to the right and left, trying to locate him. There were quite a number of students filling the hallway so I couldn't see that well. After a couple of seconds, my eyes finally landed on a blue haired boy wearing a white shirt and red jeans – and I was sure that it was Grimmjow. I was absolutely sure it was him when everyone started to move out of the way to make some type of a pathway for him.

When I was about a foot behind him, I grabbed his arm. "Grimmjow…" My voice trailed as I was attempting to catch my breath. I lifted my eyes to see his face, and boy, it was so obvious he was pissed I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Why…are…you running away from me?"

He pulled his arm of my grab harshly, causing me to stumble slightly. "What said I was running away from you?" Grimmjow said, "And even if I am, it's obviously because I don't want to talk to you."

"What the hell did I do?" the fire in my temper coming out.

"You ain't done shit."

"Then why don't you want to talk to me?"

Grimmjow let out a grunt. "Gosh, you're so fucking annoying. So I don't want to fucking talk to you, shit!"

He barked, and students that was standing and walking near to us were now staring.

"Fine."

"Okay. Adios."

Grimmjow ended our conversation, and he started walking away from there, leaving me behind. I watched him walk a few feet away from me, and I had a weird feeling he didn't even know what part he was at this time

"Oi, where are you going? I can help you to get there," I offered my help, jogging to catch his fast pace. Grimmjow totally ignored me while he tapped all over the floor using his walking stick, making sure nothing was blocking his path. Kami, why was he so stubborn? Taking a deep breath, I said, "Grimmjow."

"I don't need you damn help. I can this all by my fucking self," he snapped, but I didn't believe his words even for a second.

"Do you even know where you are right now?'

"Yea."

"Liar, now stop bitching."

He stopped in his tracks instantly. "I said I don't need you damn help! Is it so hard to fuckin' understand, you can get that through you thick skull of yours, can you? Are you really that dumb of a dumbass?" Grimmjow growled, turning himself to face me.

I blinked my eyes in surprise, and for a couple of moments, he was completely flustered. Sighing, he finally added, "Look, just get lost from here, okay? I don't want any help and I don't want anyone near me. I told you I fucking hate people."

I didn't say anything and just stood there, watching him as he ranted at me I wasn't mad at him – ok a little, but I was really annoyed, but it was bearable, I did have a little bother remember.

"Stay. There." Grimmjow warned, pointing a finger at my chest. Feeling slightly offended, I took his hand and gestured it so that his finger was pointing at my forehead instead.

"I'm not that short," I told him when his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Like I care," Grimmjow said he let out another angry grunt and started walking away from there once again. It was obvious he was trying to walk as far as he could from me, and Grimmjow didn't even seem to be using his walking stick. He just hurried away and luckily for him, most people would give him some space to walk.

When luck was taken away from him, Grimmjow bumped into a guy, and the guy pushed him to the side. "Hey, watch where you're going!" he yelled, and Grimmjow just ignored him. He kept his face straight, even though I knew he was most likely pissed.

It was a few moments before the stupid guy muttered something like, "Freak." And all of his friends laughed. It was loud enough for me to hear it, and it was certainly loud enough for Grimmjow to hear it, too.

Did everyone really treat him that way? Why would they treat him so cruel?

It was bad enough no one even volunteered to help, and they were calling him a freak? What was wrong with the people in this school? What is wrong with people in general?

Grimmjow bumped into another person, and he was howled at once again. Everybody in the hallway was now laughing at him, mocking him – like they were the most perfect human beings in this universe.

And everything that was happening to Grimmjow at this moment reminded me of myself back in Lenoir. The freak boy who lost his parents in a car accident.

That was enough – I couldn't take it much longer. Somehow, it was painful for me to see him being treated that way. I'd been through something like that before.

Before I knew it, my feet had it mind of its own and ran to his side, holding his arm as he almost hit a dustbin. "Watch out," I said, gesturing him to the right way, "Stupid? You did need me."

_**My Light in My Darkness**_

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Like, seriously?"

"Yep."

"For real?"

I nodded aggressively, trying to show her that I wasn't joking. "Yes, I'm serious, Rukia." I said, glancing at her. "Why do you seem so surprise, though?"

Rukiawidened her eyes, shaking her head. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez accepted your help and he even told you what happened to him," she did make a point, "Isn't that very surprising?"

I was a little taken aback, "No, not really."

"Ichigo, this news is very surprising if you know him since middle school," she said, shrugging. "Even before he lost his sight, Grimmjow didn't really like to share anything with anyone except his best friend."

I thought about it for a moment. "Well, yeah. He isn't the friendliest guy in the world or the best," I said, "but he isn't all bad."

Rukia suddenly stopped walking and lowered her bum to sit on a bench. "Sit down and tell me what really happened between you and him."

So then I sat down next to her and started telling her everything.

After I'd saved Grimmjow from hitting the dustbin, he – hold on let me put it in the right words – was growing on me. He'd stopped ranting and chasing me away from him. And when I offered to help him to his next class, he didn't even protest. But I made sure I wasn't walking too close to him. Plus Grimmjow said 'Kurosaki, if you stand close to me, I'll bite you fucking head off.' So I'll just stay my distance.

"Where is your class?" I asked, filling in the awkward silence between us. The hallway was getting emptier and emptier since the bell would ring anytime soon. As I was escorting him to class, I'd totally forgotten that I still needed to get to mine on time. And to top things off, I had no idea where my class would be.

Great.

"It's on the third floor, the sixth room on the right," Grimmjow told me in a completely flat tone. Like one of those lifeless robots."  
"Okay…"

I heard him taking a long breath. "Why are you doing this?" he inquired. Not angrily though, more like desperately.

"Doing what? Helping you?" I asked dubiously.

"Yeah," he said, helping me."

"Is that so weird?"

"Hell yea."

"So?"

He heaved a heavy sigh, shaking his head. "Forget it." Grimmjow said, his voice faltered.

I bit my lips doubting if I should ask him the question that has been bothering for so long. "Was it a car accident?"

Grimmjow snapped his head to look at me as if he was surprise. I began to feel regretful of my stupid mouth. I shouldn't have asked him that kind of question.

"Sorry I don't mean to be…"

"Nosy yeah, I know that," Grimmjow answered. "It was."

"Oh." I responded, nodding my head. Angriness somehow started to boil inside of me as I lost my parents in a car accident. "Curse the invention of the car." I muttered, annoyed

Surprisingly, I heard a weak sound of laughter coming out from Grimmjow. It was just a small, tiny laugh – something between a hearty laugh, and a chuckle.

But it was nice, and it made me want to smile along with him.

"Did you just, laugh?" I asked him, and I couldn't help the stupid grin that was crossing my face.

"Nope, I just simply chuckled," Smiling shaking his head. "Curse the invention of the car." Grimmjow repeated mockingly.

"Mhm. Think, if only he or she didn't invent the car, there'd be no such thing as a car accident, right? People would still use the bicycle and it's completely harmless. Sure, you'll probably get scratched when first time riding but at least it's not going to kill you."

"Woah! This is not a debate competition."

I blushed to my roots at his words. "Well, I'm just saying," I said sheepishly.

When we reached his class, I opened the door for him. "We're here! I announced.

"I think I can take it from here," Grimmjow told me, "and you still need to get to you class."

I scratched the back of my head. "True, true." I said, smiling sheepishly. I waved a goodbye before I remembered that he couldn't see me. "So…I'll see you later I guess?"

"Maybe."

"Huh."

"Maybe later."

"Man, come on. We're what, friends. So you should say 'yeah, I'll see you later'," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Since when that hell are we-" Grimmjow made an obnoxious facial expression. "- friends."

"Because I saved you!"

"What would a fucking dustbin do, kill me."

I let out a weak chuckle. "Yeah, yeah ok." I said, giving in "S'ya Grimmjow!" turning my back.

"Bye weirdo."

The bell finally rang and I sighed. Great, now I was late for class on the first freaking day of school. I rushed away from the class Grimmjow was in, speeding up and tried not to hit anyone on my way to class.

"Yo, Kurosaki"

I spun around again when I heard my name being called by him. Why did he like to call me at the last minute?

"What?" I practically shouted as we were a few feet away.

"Thanks," Grimmjow muttered, loud enough for me to hear him, "and tell your teacher you helped me. I'm sure he or she will understand the situation."

My lips broke off into a cheeky grin, stretching from ear to ear. "You're welcome, Grimmjow."

_**My Light in my Darkness**_

"Wow. Just wow." That was Rukia's reaction when I'd finally finished telling her everything that happened between me and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"What do you mean 'wow?" I queried, giving her a weird look. We were walking in the hallway to the main entrance when school was over. My first day at my new school as a senior was going good, I guess? There was nothing bad that happened except for the fact Grimmjow had howled at me for a couple of times, if that counts. Other than that, it was perfectly fine.

"Ichigo," Rukia said, setting her eyes on me. "a few of us tried to help him but he never did want any help. Grimmjow, he would either howl at them or worst, shove them away. But you – you did it just fine. It's like a miracle; it's like…like you're his light in his darkness!"

"I wouldn't say it like that." I shrugged, running a hand through my hair. "I got howled too. But I think he's growing on me."

"Or…"

"Or…?"

Rukia stopped walking, and I did the same. "Or, he likes you." She told me her hypothesis while smiling hugely.

"Him, Kami, no way in hell, well I mean." I said, shaking my head repeatedly. I was pretty sure my cheeks were tinted in red right now. "He – he couldn't be. I mean, why would he like someone like me, I'm a weirdo? He hates people too."

"We never know…" Rukia was still giving me that knowing grin. But then she dropped the topic off when she asked, "Anyway, enough about mister oh so sexy Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Tell me more about you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"There's nothing interesting about me," I said, snorting.

"Oh, come on!" she insisted, bumping her shoulder with mine – if that was even possible. "There must be something! From this moment, I knew Rukia was a persistent type of girl. She wouldn't just drop a subject easily.

I hummed. "Okay, if you insist. I came from a small town in North Carolina called Lenoir and I'm awkward, well weird most of the time, my social-life is almost nonexistent, I'm gay – duh you knew that. I have a prevented uncle and a younger brother. I'm afraid of being a long, and I have a tendency to get in fights. Oh almost forgot, I was born on July 1st.

"That's rather interesting. Now that is something," Rukia said, rubbing her chin. "Okay, my turn. My name is Rukia Kuchiki and I was born on January 14th. I'm adopted actually. I have an older brother name Byakuya Kuchiki and he's cool but I swear to Kami that he is a bitch; all he needs is some dick in his life. But he's in college for now".

"How were you adopted?" I asked being curious.

"Well my mom, got sick and she were dating a man name Ginrei Kuchiki. Then one day we was at the hospital because my mom getting surgery and of course Mr. Ginrei came, I was in the waiting room with him, until the doctor came and asked him come with him," taking a deep breath she continued "a few minutes had passed until he came out, gave me a hug saying he is sorry. He then said 'Hisana told me that she loved you and she tried her best to fight off the sickness. And also, she asked me to adopt you as my own'. Yep, that's how I got adopted." She said with a hint of sadness to her voice.

"But, I'm happy have a great dad and a cool big brother so, what can a girl have!"

She always amazes me. I bet that will never going to end.

I laughed loudly as she continued on telling me about herself. Rukia was a funny person and she rambled a lot too.

When we arrived at the main door, I looked around for Kisuke's car. As I squinted my eyes at the Florida sun was shining brightly in my eyes, finally spotting the black and white dodge charger. "Hey, I think my uncle is already here," I said, weaving my hand, "I'll see you tomorrow Rukia!"

She waved back, a grin decorating her face. "Bye, Ichigo! It' nice meeting you and knowing you!"

"Nice meeting you too. Later!" making my way towards Uncle Kisuke car. Shiro was already inside the car, sitting in the front seat. Then there was my uncle – looking messy as usual, wearing a pair of shorts, a white shirt, and his favorite green silly hat.

"Hey, guys," I said as I got into the backseat of the car. I leaned forward and turned my eyes to Shiro. "How was school, Shi-Shi?" I asked him, hoping he'd say it was great. The first thing I wanted is for my brother to be happy with his life over here.

Shiro did have a rough time back in Lenoir, but he had friends to back him up when needed. He was quite okay with everything, but he is a Kurosaki anyway, our old family motto was 'when the going gets tough, shall thy kick asses'. Oops sorry off topic again, anyway. Sometimes I just wished I went with the flow like he did. Shiro was way better with change then I was.

So it was not a total surprise when he said, "Great! I met a lot of people and made friends too. They didn't judge me or anything, the other kids though I was cool and cute. They're really cool, and they even invited me to go to the beach this evening, if I can."

"Really, that's good." I said, patting his head. "But may I ask who said you were cute?"

"Umm, two girls and some boy that was in my class."

"Oh."

"Can I go to the beach, please?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you can. I'll have to go with you, but I promise I will be at least ten feet away from you," I said, raising my pinky to make a promise. "And no swimming. You still can't swim yet."

"That's alright with me. Thanks, Ichigo. You're the best!" he chirped, nodding excitedly

"Fine, ignore you uncle over here and go on with you stupid conversations," Kisuke said, teasing us. "I'm invisible. Why do you treat you uncle like an outsider?"

I chuckled. "Don't you have to work today?"

"I'm on leave, but I got to get back to work tomorrow," he told me and started to leave my school. "So, I need your help to pick Shiro up from school every day. Only if that's okay with you…"

"Yea, I got this," I said, and I meant it. Shiro's school was just few minutes' walk from mine so it really wasn't a problem.

At least I'd have someone to walk with me instead of walking alone.

"Thanks," Kisuke said gratefully. He turned to a corner, and Hillsborough High School was out of our sight. "Oh, yeah I almost forgot. How was your day, Ichi? Met any interesting people?" he asked, glancing at me through the rear-view mirror.

I laughed, but the thing is, we all knew he was asking the right question – and he was totally right. Sometimes I wonder was he magically?

"Actually, yeah I did. I met some very, very interesting person in my class today," I answered, smiling all by myself as I remembered Grimmjow Jagerjaquez.

**For the people who reviewed and told me little problems I could fix thank you. Here's a cookie. **

**Remember to Review, Follow, and Favorite, this lovely story.**

**Thanks for reading. And please go and do my poll please, it will really help me.**

**Oh and make sure you go and read my co-writer story.**


End file.
